Who needs a heart, when a heart can be broken
by eyesTP
Summary: Was währe, wenn Tom und B'Elanna schon auf der Akademie kennegelernt hätten. Was wäre dann aber mit Maxwell Burck?


**Who needs a heart, when a heart can be brocken?**

**Disclaimer:** Alles meins!

Leider doch nicht, war nur ein Traum. Sie gehören Paramount, Gene Roddenberry und den Producern.

**Autor:** eyes

**Short- Cut:** Was wäre, wenn sich B'Elanna und Tom schon auf der Academie kennen gelernt hätten? Und was

wäre dann mit Maxwell Burck?

**Rating: **PG-13/ T/P

Ob Maxwell Burck wirklich gut aussieht ist jedem selbst überlassen, aber Tom sollte doch ein wenig Konkurrenz haben g

Obwohl der Name Andy englisch ausgesprochen wird möchte ich diese FanFiction meinem Onkel Andi widmen, der vor einigen Monaten nach Bayern gezogen ist. Hiermit möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich ganz doll vermisse!

Vielleicht schreibe ich noch ne Fortsetzung, denn ich will wissen, warum Torres eine Magenverstimmung hat. Die Fortsetzung gibt's aber nur, wenn ihr mich ganz lieb darum bittet.

Feedback: wenn ihr Lust habt unter Paris lief mit Andy Donald durch das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, er war auf der Suche nach seinem Quartier. Tom hatte sich schon immer auf die Sternenflotte gefreut, endlich muss er nicht jeden Tag seinen Vater sehen. Hey Andy, müssen wir nicht links lang? fragte er seinen Freund, der seiner Meinung nach gerade in die falsche Richtung gegangen war. Andy sah noch mal auf seinen Plan. Du hast recht. stellte er fest. Also drehten sie sich um und liefen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Immer noch in den Plan vertieft stieß Tom mit jemanden zusammen. Er entschuldigte sich zuerst und sah dann sein Hindernis an. Doch sie hielt wenig vom entschuldigen. Hey, können sie nicht aufpassen, sehen sie gefälligst hin, wohin sie laufen. knurrte sie. Tom sah sie entsetzt an. Ich habe mich entschuldigt, und hätten sie nicht auf ihr Padd gestarrt sondern aufgepasst wären wir nicht zusammen gestoßen. Eine Weile standen sie sich gegenüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihre klingonische Abstammung und konnte sich denken, warum sie so ärgerlich reagiert hatte. BLT! Die Halbklingonin drehte sich um. Ein gutaussehender, junger Mann kam auf sie zugelaufen. Er küsste sie flüchtig und sah dann auf Tom und seinen Freund. Kann ich ihnen helfen? fragte er. Andy nickte, Wir suchen Sektion 3, Quartier 5. und zeigte Mann den Plan. Erst Semester? fragte er und reichte Andy die Hand. Maxwell Burck. sagte er Andy lächelte. Andy Donald, ja erst Semester.

Tom Paris stellte sich Tom vor, der immer noch grimmig B'Elanna ansah. Maxwell sah zu B'Elanna. Und das ist B'Elanna Torres, alles was ihr über sie wissen müsst erfahrt ihr von den anderen Kadetten. grinste er. B'Elanna sah ihn grimmig an. Doch Max ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Also den Korridor lang, den Zweiten rechts und dann Quartier 5. Max fasste B'Elanna um die Taille und zog sie mit sich. Danke! rief Andy ihnen nach Was war denn das? fragte Tom. Andy schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Ahnung.

Bei der Einführung war alles gutgegangen, außer dass alle wussten, dass er der Sohn des Admiral Paris war. Was Tom eigentlich um alles in der Welt verhindern wollte. Aber nun war es raus und er musste das beste daraus machen. Nun stand er mit Andy in der Cafeteria und sah sich nach einem Platz um. Er wusste wie die Rangordnung funktionierte, dass die höheren Semester ihre Stammtische hatten. Andy zog ihm am Arm und zeigte auf einen Tisch. Neben dem stand der Mann, der ihnen vorhin den Weg gewiesen hatte und winke. Tom und Andy schlängelten sich durch die Reihen und standen keine zwei Minuten später neben ihm. Setzt euch, zur Zeit sind noch alle Tische besetzt, da die Letztsemester noch da sind. sagte er und zeigte auf zwei freie Plätze. Andy setzte sich auf den einen und so blieb Tom nichts anderes als sich auch mit an den Tisch zu setzten, als er seine Nachbarn musterte fiel ihm eine bekannte Person auf, die ihm gegenüber saß. Doch nun verlange Max wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Das ist Marvin, Huiok, Penny, Sandro, Kevin, und ihr kennt euch ja bereits. sagte er und legte dabei seine Hände auf die Schultern von B'Elanna. Sie aß weiter und ließ sich von nichts stören.

Andy und die Truppe von Max unterhielten sich hervorragend, ab und zu warf Tom auch ein Wort ein, aber sein hauptsächlicher Gedanke galt B'Elanna. Was hatte Max damit gemeint, alles was ihr über sie wissen müsst erfahrt ihr von den anderen Kadetten? Alles was er bisher von ihr wusste war nicht gerade... . Hey Tom, stimmt es, dass sie der Sohn von Admiral Paris sind? fragte Max. Haben sie mich nur deshalb gebeten bei ihnen zu essen, um einen guten Eindruck auf meinen Vater zu machen? Andy legte Tom die Hand auf den Arm. Wunder Punkt. erklärte er Max, der nickte und plauderte ruhig weiter. Als Tom sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, trafen seine Blicke die von B'Elanna. Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur so in die Augen. Dann lächelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Mittagessen zu.

Es war so, als würden wir uns schon lange kennen, wir verstanden uns ohne Worte, einfach so. Und dann lächelte sie. Andy packte auf der Anderen Seite seines Zimmers seine Tasche aus. Er hörte seinem Freund aufmerksam zu. Sie kannten sich schon lange, und durch die Verbindungen, die sein Vater in der Sternenflotte hatte, kamen sie zusammen in ein Quartier. Und er kannte Tom gut genug um zu wissen, dass es in ein paar Wochen der selbe Satz, aber eine andere Person sein würde. Also ließ er ihn reden.

BLT, was machst du hier, ich dachte wir waren heute Abend verabredet? B'Elanna drehte sich um. Max kam die Düne hinauf und setzte sich neben sie. Tschuldigung, ich habe dich ganz vergessen. sagte sie und drückte ihm als Entschuldigung einen Kuss auf die Wange, er legte einen Arm um sie. Und worüber hast du mich vergessen? fragte er lächelnd Strategie im Weltraum. sagte sie zögernd. Max lachte. Ich glaube nicht, dass du hier sitzt und über ein Unterrichtsfach grübelst. Versuchs noch einmal. Max hatte sie erwicht, er kannte sie einfach zu gut, aber sie konnte ihm kaum sagen, dass sie über einen anderen Mann nachdachte.

B'Elanna hatte ihm nicht geantwortet, und er wusste, dass sie über etwas nachdachte, worüber sie mit ihm nicht reden wollte. Okay, er musste zugeben, dass er ziemlich enttäuscht ist, wenn sie ihm wieder einmal etwas verheimlichte, aber er hatte gelernt sie nicht über ihre Vergangenheit auszufragen. Er hatte es mal versucht, als sie nicht geantwortet hatte, hatte er selber spekuliert. Einmal musste er richtig gelegen haben, denn sie hatte ihn angefaucht und war gegangen, sie hatte drei Tage kein Wort mit ihm geredet. Und jetzt musste er sich eben damit abfinden. Er liebte sie und für ihn zählte nur dass Hier und Jetzt. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Verabredung vergessen habe. flüsterte sie. Wieder lächelte er. Ist schon in Ordnung.

Drei Tage war er nun auf der Akademie und ihm kam es schon wie einige Wochen vor. Die Lehrer hielten nicht viel von dem Satz; Lassen sie uns doch erst ein wenig einleben. Tom hatte sich mittlerweile mit Max angefreundet und erfahren, dass er mit B'Elanna eine Beziehung hatte, mehr oder weniger. Als Tom ihm nach der genauen Bedeutung von mehr oder weniger fragte schüttelte Max nur den Kopf. Bist du immer so neugierig? fragte er. Ich möchte nur wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. hatte er geantwortet und seine weiteren Fragen verschluckt. Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, er hatte schon seinen ersten Vortrag in Starfleet Technik abgefasst: Die Reaktion der Materie, Antimaterie im Warpkern. Er hoffte in der Bibliothek etwas brauchbares zu finden. Leider war ihm der Zugang zum Starfleet Computer untersagt, sonst hätte er schon längst was gefunden, dachte er bei sich, als er durch die Gänge lief und versuchte in den einzelnen Büchern Informationen zu finden. Er hatte sich erst mal drei Bücher geschnappt und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Leseecke.

B'Elanna hatte sich über ein Padd gebeugt und Fluchte leise vor sich hin. Hallo eine Stimme ließ sie aufblicken. Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Der Admiralssohn dachte sie. Hallo sagte sie und sah wieder auf ihr Padd. Tom setzte sich. Was machen sie da? fragte Tom und breitete seine Bücher über den Tisch aus.

Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust auf eine Konversation. Ich lerne. sagte sie einfach. Tom lächelte, aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Ich habe gleich einen Vortrag aufgebrummt bekommen. sagte er und seufzte. Jetzt sah sie ihn an. Professor Adams sagte sie. Tom nickte. Von dem habe ich auch gleich in der ersten Woche einen aufgebrummt bekommen. Jetzt sah sie wieder auf ihr Padd. Hey, denn können sie mir ja helfen. sagte er. Sie sah wieder auf und er sah in ihre großen braunen Augen. Und warum sollte ich das tun? fragte sie ihn indem sie sich vorbeugte. Tom fühlte sich ein wenig verunsichert. Weil ich sie darum bitte? fragte er vorsichtig. Ach kommen sie, sie sind der Sohn des Admirals, sie müssen doch nur im Computer rumstöbern. sagte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Warum tun sie das? fragte er auf einmal. Mit so etwas hatte B'Elanna nicht gerechnet. Was? fragte sie mit einer Unsicherheit, die sie wie immer zu verbergen versuchte. Warum ziehen mich alle mit meinem Vater auf. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten ihn als Vater zu haben, es ist einfach so und jetzt erwarten alle von mir, dass ich genauso werde wie er, ich bekomme immer zu hören, dein Vater ist ein toller Mann, oder ich bin ihm ähnlich, aber... weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde durch ein lautes Rufen unterbrochen, er solle doch die Klappe halten. Tom setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, aus dem er während seiner Entrüstung aufgestanden war. B'Elanna sah ihn mit offenen Mund an. Aber was? fragte sie, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Aber. er beugte sich ein wenig vor. Aber ich bin nicht er, ich bin ihm nicht ähnlich, dass will ich auch gar nicht. Ich bin und will nur Tom sein und nicht der Sohn des Admirals. Ich will keine Vergünstigungen bekommen, nur weil ich sein Sohn bin, dass bringt mehr Ärger als Nutzen. Tom legte seine Hände vors Gesicht. Tut mir leid. sagte B'Elanna leise. Er lugte wieder hervor. Mir tut es leid, ich hätte nicht so ausklinken dürfen. sagte er genauso leise. Wenn sie wollen helfe ich ihnen, als Wiedergutmachung. sagte sie, Tom nickte Das währe echt nett.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie ihn seinem Quartier und waren gerade mit dem Vortrag fertig. B'Elanna saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, und Tom hatte es sich in einem Stuhl gemütlich gemacht. Hey, darf ich sie mal was Fragen? fragte Tom. Er merkte, dass B'Elanna sich in diesem Moment nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Sie müssen die Fragte auch nicht beantworten, wenn sie nicht wollen. sagte er und lächelte. Okay. sagte sie und spielte nervös an ihren Fingern. Wie wäre es mit du? fragte er B'Elanna seufzte erleichtert auf. Klar. sagte sie und lächelte. Dann stand sie auf. Ich werde jetzt gehen. sagte sie. Tom stand nun ebenfalls. Danke, dass sie.. äh du mir geholfen hast. sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. B'Elanna nahm sie und lächelte. Bis Morgen beim Mittag. sagte sie und verschwand.

Tom konnte die Mittagspause kaum erwarten. Doch als er am Tisch saß fragte er sich, ob es den gestrigen Tag überhaupt gegeben hatte. Sie sah ihn zwar ab und zu an, aber sie redete genauso wenig wie sonst auch. B'Elanna! rief er, als sie alleine den Korridor entlang lief. Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich um und lächelte schüchtern. B'Elanna, sagte er noch einmal als er sie erreicht hatte. Habe ich was falsches gesagt? fragte er. Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Wie kommst du darauf?

Du hast heute kaum ein Wort mit mir geredet. sagte er. Soll ich dir vor Max um den Hals fallen? Ich habe mich mit wenigen auf Anhieb so gut verstanden, und dass macht mir Angst. Nicht mal Max versteht mich so wie du. Und ich möchte nicht, dass es jemand weiß. gab sie zu. Tom verstand nur die Hälfte von dem was sie sagte. Warum? fragte er. Sie ging langsam weiter den Gang entlang, als einige Kadetten in der Nähe stehen geblieben waren. Ich bin mit Max zusammen, nicht mal er weiß so viel über mich wie du. Und ich liebe ihn, und will nicht den falschen Eindruck erwecken. sagte sie. Tom lief neben ihr her. Dann willst du weiter nicht mehr mit mir reden? fragte er. Sie zögerte eine Weile. Doch, aber ich will Max nicht verlieren. sagte sie leise. Okay, dann treffen wir uns eben, wenn er nicht da ist, sage wann und wo und ich bin da. Sie lächelte. Heute Abend auf der Düne hinter dem Hangar und 19.00. Okay? Tom lächelte. Okay. sagte er, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand auf dem Gang stand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Rein Freundschaftlich. erklärte er und ließ eine völlig verdutzte B'Elanna Torres zurück..

Tom sah auf die Uhr 19.15. Entweder hatte er die falsche Düne erwischt, oder sie versetzte ihn. Tom beschloss noch ein wenig zu warten, als B'Elanna langsam von der Seite auf ihn zuging. Schöne Aussicht sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. Er war mit den Gedanken so vertieft gewesen, dass er die Stadt noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Die Golden Gate Bridge leuchtete golden und über der Stadt hing eine helle Lichtglocke. Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. sagte sie. Max hat mich aufgehalten, und ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass ich bei dir bin. sagte sie und bestaunte jedes mal aufs Neue die Aussicht. Kann es sein, dass Max ziemlich besitzergreifend ist? fragte Tom. B'Elanna zuckte mit den Schultern. Er liebt mich und will mich beschützen. antwortete sie. Oder er will dich behalten. spekulierte er. Tom, ich denke, du bist da ziemlich anmaßend. sagte sie. Sie fühlte sich bedroht, sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber sie liebte ihn, oder sie dachte es jedenfalls. Tom, was bezweckst du damit? fragte sie. Ich bezwecke gar nicht, ich denke nur, du hast jemand besseres verdient. Sie lächelte. Ach ja, so jemanden wie dich? fragte sie. Tom zögerte. Das bleibt eine Frage deiner Interpretation. sagte er. Hör zu ich liebe ihn, und ich mag dich, daran wird sich nichts ändern. sagte sie schon ein wenig gereizter. Tom legte ihr seine Hand auf den Arm. Ich verstehe dich nicht. sagte er. Vielleicht willst du das auch nicht. Mein Leben ist immer scheiße gelaufen, und jetzt auf der Akademie, wo ich endlich jemanden gefunden habe bin ich in Begriff alles wieder kaputt zu machen. Sie winkelte ihr Beine an und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie fallen. Warum ist das Leben nur so kompliziert? fragte sie sich leise. Er lächelte Jetzt habe ich verstanden, wer nicht so viel über sich preisgibt und nicht so viele Freunde hat kann nicht enttäuscht werden, Okay, aber war das immer so. Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich hatte nie einen Freund, der mich hätte enttäuschen können, und dann habe ich mir eingeredet, dass ich ohne Freunde besser dran wäre, und das hat sich bis heute erhalten. sie seufzte. Tom legte einen Arm um sie. Ich werde dich nicht verletzten. sagte er.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, dann verschwanden sie in ihren Quartieren.

Seit zwei Monaten trafen sie sich manchmal abends auf den Dünen, aber er sah sie immer beim Mittagessen, außer an diesem Tag. Tom sah schon zum dritten Mal zur Tür. Sie war immer noch nicht da. Max. sagte er. Max kam auf ihn zu. Was ist los? fragte er und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch, direkt neben Max. Wo ist B'Elanna? fragte er ohne Umschweife. Max sah ihn kritisch an, Warum willst du das wissen? fragte er zurück, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten. Nur so, ich wollte sie nur um dass Buch bitten, das sie mir ausborgen wollte! sagte er Sie ist beim Admiral, sie hat wieder mal ärger mit einer der Studenten, und hat ihm die Nase gebrochen. Kommt öfters vor. sagte Max immer noch kritisch. Tom sagte nichts mehr dazu. Als er an diesem Abend mit B'Elanna auf der Düne saß, war sie ruhiger als sonst. Als Tom sie nach der Auseinandersetzung fragte wich sie ihm nur aus. Er erfuhr lediglich, dass es wahr war, was Max erzählte.

Endlich Ferien, dachte Tom und ließ sich auf die Stufen des Lehrgebäudes fallen. Die Strahlen fielen warm auf seine Haut, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Alex, ich dachte du bist schon weg. sagte er. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich so nerve. grinste er. So war das nicht gemeint. sagte er, Alex stand auf und ging Richtung Ausgang. Ich bin in zwei Wochen wieder zurück, sagte er, schüttelte Tom die Hand und verließ dann das Gelände.

Als Tom wieder zurück ins Hauptgebäude ging standen B'Elanna und Max vor dem Eingang. Er legte einen Arm um sie und küsste sie. Dann standen sie noch eine Weile da und umarmend sich. Max packte seine Tasche und machte sich in die Richtung von Tom. Hey, pass nen bisschen auf sie auf. sagte er und ging. Tom näherte sich B'Elanna. Hey, wie viele bleiben in deinem Jahrgang hier? fragte er sie. Etwas an die zehn Leute. antwortete sie. Was hältst du von Mittagessen? Tom nickte, legte B'Elanna den Arm um die Schulter und verschwand mit ihr im Kasino.

B'Elanna schob sich eine weitere Gabel mit dem Nudelauflauf in den Mund. Warum bist du hier geblieben? fragte sie Tom, der versuchte zu lächeln, mein Vater ist zuhause, und ich habe keinen Bock niedergemacht zu werden. sagte er Und warum bist du nicht nach Hause gefahren? fügte er hinzu B'Elanna überlegte, Und warum, damit ich mich wieder schikanieren lasse? Wieder schob sie sich die Gabel in den Mund. Hey, ich habe wieder einen Sonderauftrag bekommen. Ich muss im Verwaltungsbüro die Computer austauschen, kannst mir ja helfen. sagte er. B'Elanna sah ihn verwundert an. Da darf sich doch keiner Blicken lassen. jetzt ging ihr ein Licht auf. Ach ja, Privileg des Admiralsohnes. er verzog das Gesicht. Doch B'Elanna unterbrach ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Ich weiß, du hast nicht drum gebeten. grinste sie ihn an und sein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck verschwand.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht die Computer auszutauschen. Immer wieder die Treppen hoch und runter um die neuen Computer aus dem Transporter zu holen und die alten in den Keller zu bringen. Sie hatten sich entschlossen noch zu B'Elanna zu gehen, und nun lag sie erschöpft auf ihrem Bett und er auf dem anderen. B'Elanna, warum wohnst du alleine? stellte er nun endlich die Fragte, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah zu ihm rüber, es hat keiner mit mir ausgehalten. sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch Tom merkte, dass sie mit der Situation nicht zufrieden war. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Ich danke dir für diesen tollen Abend. sagte er, beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie. Langsam begann sie ihn zu erwidern...

...Tom spürte, wie sich ihr nackter Körper an seinen schmiegte und sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter platzierte. Er atmete immer noch schwer. Was wir da eben getan haben... Tom unterbrach sie . Ich weiß, dass war falsch. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Nein, das war... wunderschön. sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

Sie hatte Max einen Brief geschickt und ihn darüber aufgeklärt, dass ihre Beziehung zu Ende war und sie keinerlei Gefühle mehr für ihn hatte. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen, und hatte sie jeden Tag gebeten, ihm zu sagen warum und das sie es sich noch einmal überlegen sollte. Schließlich hatte sie ihm von Tom erzählt und er war beinahe ausgerastet. Genau am selben Tag fand er sich wieder im Hauptquartier ein. Und fand B'Elanna und Tom beim Essen. Du Mistkerl. schrie er und zog Tom an seiner Uniform hoch. Sie ist meine Freundin. B'Elanna war entsetzt, sie sprang auf. Jetzt nicht mehr. antwortete Tom nun auf die Frage von Max. Max schlug zu, Tom ging zu Boden, stand aber im nächsten Moment wieder. B'Elanna stellte sich zwischen die Beiden. Hört gefälligst auf. schrie sie, doch sie wurde nicht erhört und bekam stattdessen von einem der Beiden eine rein. Sie taumelte zurück. Keiner der Beiden schien es gemerkt zu haben. Verärgert über sich und die Beiden, dass sie es so weit hatten kommen lassen verließ sie das Haupthaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Dünen, da saß sie eine Weile lang, sie wusste nicht wie lange, aber auf einmal legte sich ihr zwei Hände auf die Schultern. Sie drehte sich um. Tom, Max. sagte sie und stand auf. Sie sahen beide ziemlich blau aus. Max räusperte sich. Es tut uns leid. B'Elanna sah zu Boden. Nein, mir tut es leid. sie sah wieder hoch. Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast, aber ich liebe Tom. Es tut mir leid. sagte sie und stand nun vor Max. Der beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie lang und innig. Tom stand daneben, er wollte, dass Max damit aufhörte, aber es war B'Elannas Entscheidung. Endlich schienen sie sich voneinander zu lösen. Ich liebe dich. sagte er und ging dann in Richtung Haupthaus. Eine Weile sah sie ihm nach, dann drehte sie sich zu Tom um. Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun. sagte sie leise. Tom nahm sie in den Arm. Ich liebe dich. sagte er. Ich dich auch. flüsterte sie.

Die letzten drei Monate waren für ihn wie ein Traum. Er war fast immer mit B'Elanna zusammen und Max war fast darüber hinweg gekommen. Und Tom hatte sich auch für ihre Hilfe bei einem Vortrag bedanken können, er half ihr bei ihrem über den Marquis, den sie als so ne Art Strafarbeit aufbekommen hatte, da sie wieder einmal mit einem Kadetten aneinander geraten war. Tom war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Dünen, um sich mit B'Elanna zu treffen. Als er dort ankam saß sie bereits schon auf der Wiese und beobachtete die Golden Gate Bridge. Was gibst? fragte Tom als er sich neben sie gesetzt und sie in den Arm genommen hatte. Tom, ich werde die Sternenflotte verlassen. sagte sie leise. Was? Äh.. Wieso? Tom wusste nicht, welche Frage er zuerst stellen sollte. B'Elanna konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Ich komme hier nicht mehr zurecht, wenn ich nicht gehe werden sie mich bitten zu gehen. Ich passe einfach nicht in ihre Regeln. Tom sah sie von der Seite an. Das hört sich so an, als wärst du fest entschlossen. sagte er leise. Sie nickte. Nicht nur das, ich habe auch schon die Formulare ausgefüllt. sagte sie. Er zog B'Elanna in seine Arme. Bitte geh nicht. flüsterte er. Tut mir leid, ich habe mich bereits entschieden. sagte sie. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach so da. Dann beantwortete sie Toms Frage, die er noch gar nicht gestellt hatte, aus Angst vor ihrer Antwort. Morgen früh, fliege ich ab. Tom schluckte.

B'Elanna wachte wieder in Toms Armen auf. Sie hatte an dem Abend noch lange auf der Düne gesessen, und Tom war ziemlich müde gewesen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und begab sich unter die Schalldusche. Als sie da so stand, ganz alleine, fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht doch einen Fehler machte. Doch ehe sie zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, spürte sie ein altbekanntes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Schnell verließ sie die Dusche und beugte sich über die Toilette. Das war schon dass vierte Mal in dieser Woche, dass sie sich Morgens übergab. Aber so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war und sie ihr innerstes entleert hatte war das Gefühl schon wieder verschwunden. Leise duschte sie zu Ende und zog sich an. Sie wollte gerade das Quartier verlassen, da sah sie noch mal auf ihr Bett. Tom schlief immer noch. Leise holte sie einen Brief aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn neben ihm auf ihr Bett. Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Sie stand zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben auf der Golden Gate Bridge und schaute ein letztes Mal auf das Sternenflotten Hauptquartier. Sie seufzte, nahm ihre Taschen und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Nahegelegenen Landeplatz.

Nun komm schon. Max und Tom rannten gemeinsam über die Golden Gate Bridge. Kaum hatte sie den Flugplatz erreicht, rannten sie die nächstbeste Angestellte fast um. Hey, nicht so schnell. Wo wollen wir den hin? fragte sie, als die Beiden stehen geblieben waren. Flug 159? fragte Tom noch ganz außer Atem. Die Angestellte lächelte. Tut mir leid, der ist schon auf der Landebahn und startet jeden Moment. Tom und Max rannten zum nächsten Panoramafenster. Das Shuttle 159 hob gerade ab. Erschöpft und enttäuscht setzten sich die Beiden auf den Boden. Jetzt haben wir sie verloren. sagte Max. Tom nickte Und ich habe sie wirklich geliebt. sagte er. Ich auch. gab Max zu.

ENDE

11.03.2002-24.06.2002


End file.
